Kosong
by kuncipintu
Summary: seperti sisi lain tempat tidur. seperti tatapanmu. seperti keheningan di seberang telepon. seperti hatimu. kosong. / [Donghae, Eunhyuk] [HaeHyuk] / FICLET / contains shounen-ai, boys love, slash / un-beta-ed / pointless / mind to RnR?


**Kosong**

_by_

kun**cipi**ntu

* * *

**K**au memejamkan matamu erat-erat. Menggerakkan kedua kelopakmu itu untuk menyelimuti iris obsidian yang terasa panas dan berat. Tanganmu terkepal dengan kencang, seolah tidak mampu terbuka lagi walaupun dipisah dengan kapak.

Kau menangis lagi. Dan tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Teman-temanmu sudah sering menyambangimu di rumah ini untuk sekedar menemani lamunanmu walau hanya beberapa saat. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sungmin-_hyung_ bahkan mampir dengan tangan penuh membawa tas berisi makanan. Makanan untukmu. Berterima kasihlah padanya karena jika bukan tanpa Sungmin-_hyung_, mungkin kau benar-benar tidak akan makan selama sehari penuh (sama seperti kemarin, kemarin lusa, dan sehari sebelum kemarin lusa).

Piring kotor yang tadinya berisi _japchae_ bawaan Sungmin kau biarkan saja tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja; bersandingan dengan gelas berisi separuh air putih. Ah, padahal biasanya kau merengek bila jus apel kesayanganmu itu tidak menemani acara makanmu. Mengapa kau tidak merengek kali ini? Apa karena orang yang biasa menjadi objek rengekanmu sudah tiada?

Betul juga. Dia sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada di sampingmu. Tidak akan ada di sampingmu.

Tapi kau masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan, bukan? Padahal kejadian itu sudah terlewat empat hari, tapi kau tetap frustasi seolah kejadiannya baru saja terjadi detik yang lalu.

Apa kau begitu menyayanginya hingga tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidupmu setelah ia pergi? Apa kau merindukannya? Tanpa kau jawab pun, seluruh dunia tahu jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Lalu mengapa tak kau katakan yang sejujurnya?

**.**

* * *

"_Aku akan pulang malam ini, Hae...," suaranya terdengar begitu ceria dan tanpa beban, membuatmu tersenyum lebar hanya dengan mendengarnya._

"_Lalu kenapa?" tapi, tentu saja, kau tidak akan membiarkannya tahu hal itu._

"_Kau tidak merindukanku?"_

"_Tidak, tuh. Biasa saja. Hehehe." Kau bahkan tidak memberitahunya kalau kau sangat, sangat merindukannya._

"_Aish. Padahal aku merindukanmu~" senyummu terkembang lebih lebar._

"_Kalau kau rindu padaku, cepat pulang." Itu hanya alasanmu. Pada kenyataannya, kau tahu kalau kau yang paling merindu di antara kalian berdua._

"_Tidakkah kau dengar kalau nanti malam aku juga sudah pulang?" 'nanti malam' sebenarnya terlalu lama bagimu, tapi kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, bukan?_

"_Iya, iya...,"_

"_Kau akan ada di rumah ketika aku pulang, 'kan?" dia bahkan menyebut apartemennya sebagai 'rumah'. Rumahnya, rumahmu juga. Rumah kalian._

"_He-em." Dan kau memang menunggu. Kau memang ada di rumah, kau selalu ada. Tapi penantianmu terasa begitu lama, hingga kau mulai mengumpat pemerintah Korea Selatan yang tidak mampu membeli pesawat antar-negara dengan kecepatan turbo. Kau tahu itu hanya omelan tidak penting, tapi kau butuh pelampiasan atas rindu ini._

_Dan pada akhirnya, bukan hanya pemerintah Korea yang kau umpat._

_Bahkan Tuhan pun kau hujat ketika di malam yang dingin itu, sebuah berita menghempaskan hatimu hingga hancur. Menyisakan sebuah lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dada. Lubang dimana dulu hatimu berada._

_Pesawat itu terjatuh. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana pesawat itu terbang, terbang, terbang, dan terbakar. Terkutuk siapapun mekanis pesawat tersebut. Terkutuk siapapun pilot pesawat itu. Terkutuk siapapun yang menjual tiket pesawat sial itu kepada Eunhyuk._

_Kau menangis dengan keras di tengah malam yang membekukan itu. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana dirinya ada di dalam pesawat yang meluncur jatuh, sendirian, tanpa kau di sampingnya. Dan imajinasi itu selalu datang begitu saja tiap kau mencoba menenangkan diri; mengakibatkan tetesan air asin itu jatuh dan jatuh lagi, menyusuri pipimu._

_Malam itu, kau habiskan dengan menggumamkan nama 'Eunhyuk' seolah dengan itu kau dapat membawanya hadir di hadapanmu._

_**.**_

* * *

**S**eandainya malam itu kau tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, tentu saja kau akan mengatakan seberapa besar kau merindukannya, bukan? Kau akan mengatakan berulang-ulang bahwa kau mencintainya, kau mencintainya, dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Ah, tidak. Bukan seperti itu.

Seandainya malam itu kau tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, kau pasti akan berusaha menekan rasa rindumu (yang terasa bisa membunuhmu jika harus ditahan lebih lama lagi) dan menyuruhnya untuk bertahan di seberang sana hingga esok hari.

Tapi sayangnya kau tidak tahu. Siapa pula yang tahu masa depan?

Sayangnya kau tidak tahu, hingga kau membiarkan dirinya pergi jauh, sendirian, sambil membawa pemikiran bahwa kau tidak merindukannya. Padahal kau merindukannya. Kau merindukannya seperti daun kering yang menginginkan warna hijaunya kembali. Kau merindukannya seperti malam yang menginginkan terang. Kau merindukannya seperti padang pasir yang membutuhkan hujan. Kau merindukannya seperti ia merindukanmu. Tapi kau tidak membiarkannya tahu tentang hal itu.

Menyesal kah kau? Menyesal kah?

**.**

* * *

Kau menatap kosong ke arah jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan senja. Bias jingga matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kosong. Kosong.

Kosong.

Sama seperti ujung lain bangku taman yang biasa kau kunjungi bersamanya. Sama seperti sisi lain tempat tidur yang biasa kau tiduri bersamanya. Seperti keheningan di seberang telepon; yang dulu selalu ramai dengan suara ceria dan tawa merdunya.

Kosong. Seperti hatimu saat ini.

Dia membawanya pergi, dia selalu membawa hatimu pergi bersamanya. Dan nanti ketika ia kembali, kau akan mendapat hatimu kembali; mengisi ruang kosong di dada yang kembali terasa hangat dan rapat bersama kehadirannya.

Tapi kali ini, ia tidak kembali. Begitu pun hatimu.

Tidak. Tidak akan pernah kembali. Sejauh apapun kau mengulurkan tangan untuk memintanya lagi. Secepat apapun kau berlari untuk mengejarnya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Dia pergi terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh hingga teriakanmu tak lagi terdengar, rintihan dan tangismu tak sanggup mencapainya.

Kau membiarkan kedua lenganmu terkulai di sisi badan. Karena kali ini tidak ada bahu yang bisa kau rangkul, tidak ada tubuh yang bisa kau peluk dengan lenganmu itu.

Bahkan jemarimu pun terasa kaku dan beku. Kau mencari, sesuatu—apapun itu—yang bisa menghangatkannya. Sarung tangan bulu (yang dulu dia hadiahkan untukmu di malam tahun baru yang sama dinginnya seperti malam ini) tidak mampu menutupi dinginnya suhu. Penghangat ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu; kau bahkan lupa apakah alat itu menyala atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya kau berhenti mencari, karena kau sadar bahwa hanya jemarinya yang mampu menghangatkan jemarimu. Jari-jari ramping dan panjang yang selalu terasa sangat pas jika berkaitan dengan jarimu.

Dan kau menangis lagi. Menangisi memori-memori tentang kalian berdua yang tak pernah sanggup kau buang.

Saat-saat dimana jantungmu berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya, ketika tangan kalian bertaut dengan langkah kaki beriringan dan senyum yang saling tercipta karena senyum yang lain.

Kau biasa tersenyum karena senyumnya, bukan? Ia bahkan tertawa dan terlihat sangat bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu.

Tapi kini kau malah menangisi bayangan-bayangan wajah tersenyumnya.

Cinta begitu rumit, dan kau tahu itu.

.

Malam ini, kau kembali tidur (dengan mata memerah dan berembun) di pinggir ranjang kalian. Menyisakan sekian banyak tempat kosong jika seandainya ia memilih untuk kembali tidur di sisimu.

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **ada yang sadar kalau saya ganti penname? *abaikan* =D ini hanya sebuah coret-coretan gak jelas dan, tentu saja, _pointless_ ketika saya mulai menggalau sendiri. dan karena saya gak ingin menggalau sendirian, saya _publish_ disini, deh~ ada yang ikut menggalau bersama saya? hehe.

oke. ini MEMANG gaje. saya berasa lagi numpang curhat... tapi, masih bersediakah _readers_ mencurahkan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang ficlet kecil ini?

_**mind to gimme your comment? critism? REVIEW~ ^^**_


End file.
